narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kamui's Dimension
A mistake? How could Kakashi's Kunai hit Tobi when they both teleported to the other dimension? First, the Kunai was teleported slightly earlier. Second, it flew towards Naruto, away from Tobi's head. There's no way it could've it Tobi's head in the other dimension under these circumstances. This is only if he assume that the other dimension is overlapping the real dimension and teleported stuff is at the exact same spot as it was in the real dimension. Seelentau 愛議 13:13, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Think you're giving it too much thought mate. You're thinking that Tobi was at x and kunai at y Naruto at z. Maybe location doesn't translate to the other dimension.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:17, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::The explanation I recall in the chapter is that the kunai hit the mask when Tobi went forward to try getting Naruto after Kakashi sent the kunai away. Omnibender - Talk - 13:22, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Omni's right. I hope I can explain this decently: While Kakashi was warping away the kunai, Tobi was moving towards grabbing Naruto that's why when you see it in the explanation, the kunai is at his shoulder in the other dimension. So it grazed his his mask which he had made intangible when Naruto was attempting to punch him.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:41, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::ah, I see. That means the location translates to the other dimension and furthermore, when Tobi moves his head while part of it is in the other dimension, this part will move the same. I always thought he's "cutting" those parts out of his body... but there's still a drawing mistake, since the Kunai didn't vanish next to Tobi's head, but to Naruto's real hand, which never overlapped with Tobi's head. The problem still exists... Seelentau 愛議 13:44, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Probably something that happened off-panel that we're meant to take it as is because of the explanation. Omnibender - Talk - 13:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Further name change? The term in the page right now might have a more specific term. In the panel with a split Kakashi and Tobi, Kakashi calls it . Omnibender - Talk - 01:38, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :While I had no qualms with other dimension, the name mentioned by Omnibender would be preferred in my opinion simply because it is technique-specific and doesn't make it sound as if all space-time techniques share the same dimension. An unnecessary worry I'm sure, but to me it would be preferred.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:44, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Go for it--Elveonora (talk) 15:28, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :The reason I haven't done it yet is because the way it was mentioned, Kakashi's says something like "My Kamui's dimension...", I just want to make sure the description is ok, so I've asked Seelentau. Omnibender - Talk - 22:26, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::So, Seelentau had already answered me this, and it took me ages to notice. Seems like that is just a description, still better than nothing. Omnibender - Talk - 15:37, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Other Space-Time User While the Attack of the Nine-Tails on Konoha, Obito tried to teleport Minato, despite the latter possesing the Flying Thunder God. Assuming that the Kamui Dimension posses the ability to render other Space-Time Techniques useless.--Keeptfighting (talk) 11:21, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :That'd be after you enter the dimension, not during the transition. --X29 13:50, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::That's what I wanted to say. When the "Gate" to the Dimension is closed, you can't leave it with Space-Time--Keeptfighting (talk) 14:12, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::And Minato escaped before getting sucked into it. What's your point? --X29 14:20, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::It should be mentioned in the article--Keeptfighting (talk) 14:34, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::No it shouldn't. It's very unnecessary. --X29 15:00, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Why is that unnecessary!?--Keeptfighting (talk) 15:25, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::One, calm down. Two, it's unnecessary 'cause if it's necessary, then that means we should also say that if the user lets go of the target, then the target won't be sucked in. --X29 15:27, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::::You speak about the short-range version of the TECHNIQUE, in which is surprisingly said that you need to make contact to teleport them, that include's that when you let him go, he won't be sucked in. But this Article we are talking about right now, is about the Dimension, which is accessable through both eyes short & long-range and for the latter physical contact isnt necessary. And after you enter the Dimension, you can't escape it through Space-Time. Thats a ability which is important to include in the Article.--Keeptfighting (talk) 15:45, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Kamui is the only Space-Time Ninjutsu that can work with or against another Space-Time Ninjutsu, which is the Underworld Slope Hill (Yomotsu Hirasaka) and that's only in disrupting/interfering with the connection. Every other Space-Time Ninjutsu works in its own sort of dimension transition. --X29 19:46, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Still once trapped in the Dimension you can't escape via Space-Time, since Obito wanted to trap Minato in his Dimension, despite Minato being a User of the Flying Thunder God Technique who could instantly teleport to one of his marked Locations. In other words back outside. The conclusion is, once inside there is no escape.--Keeptfighting (talk) 19:59, October 1, 2015 (UTC)